Después de La Chica Misteriosa
by munloka
Summary: Serie de one-shots basados en el futuro del fic "La Chica Misteriosa". Entre 8 y 12 años en el futuro. ¿Quieres saber que pasó con aquellos niños universitarios? Sigue leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

- Peeta, déjalo por favor.

- No, no lo dejo Katniss.

Me levanté de la cama con intención de ir al baño a darme una ducha, pero Peeta fue más rápido que yo y me interceptó. Suspiré apesadumbrada. Estaba harta de aquella discusión. No íbamos a intentarlo más, al menos por hoy.

- No tiene sentido que lo sigamos intentando, y lo sabes.

- No digas eso cariño. Hemos hablado de esto miles de veces. Sabes que puede ocurrir. El médico lo dijo.

- ¿Ah sí? Puede ocurrir. Sí, claro. – Puse los brazos en jarras y le miré a los ojos. – De aquí a que ocurra ya tendré la puta menopausia, Peet. Mi cuerpo está roto. A ver si lo entiendes de una vez. Ahora si me dejas, me voy a duchar, porque algunos tenemos que trabajar.

Salí del cuarto disparada mordiéndome la lengua. No, no había sido nada justa con Peeta, y lo sabía. Nadie tenía la culpa de que las pinturas de Peeta no se vendiesen. Es cierto que en el pasado nos habían dado mucho dinero, era un gran artista. Pero ahora mismo la galería estaba abandonada, la gente pasaba por la calle, se asomaba tímidamente, y se iba. Los precios tampoco es que fuesen muy asequibles. Me duché rápidamente, me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo debajo del chorro de agua caliente pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, mi marido ya no estaba. Me quedé de pie un momento, sopesando las consecuencias de la pelea. No eran demasiado graves. Estaba segura de que después intentaría algo conmigo, algo íntimo… y yo tenía que acceder. Aunque no me apetecía nada.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo no quería acostarme con mi marido? Era sin duda el marido perfecto. Guapo, atento, inteligente, divertido, responsable y definitivamente sexy. Tenía el mismo cuerpazo que hacía 10 años. Y en la cama era brutal. Muchísimo mejor que cuando nos conocimos. Sabía dónde tenía que tocar exactamente para que me fundiese en un segundo, sabía dónde y cómo chupar, cuándo parar y cuándo seguir. Era el amante perfecto. Y aún así, no me apetecía acostarme con él.

Aquel accidente no sólo me había dejado secuelas psicológicas. Físicamente también me había dejado bastante mal. Pese a que las cicatrices habían sanado hacía ya muchos años, seguía estando rota por dentro. Seguía sin poder crear vida en mi interior. Cada vez que Peeta decía que esa vez podía ser "la vez definitiva" yo me emocionaba. Pero nunca sucedía. El embarazo nunca llegaba.

Intenté despejar la mente y me vestí con prisas. Unos tejanos grises, zapatillas gastadas y una camiseta con el logo de Superman en lentejuelas. Me puse encima una chaqueta vaquera, cogí mi maletín, y me encaminé hacia el instituto.

La sala de profesores estaba atestada de gente, pero en un lunes por la mañana era normal. Como ya venía siendo costumbre, me fui hasta el fondo de la sala con mi termo lleno de humeante café y me quedé leyendo uno de los periódicos que había por allí, en silencio y sola. Hasta que el profesor más alto del lugar se me acercó.

- Te lo advierto Marvel, no estoy de humor – gruñí.

- Se te ve en la cara Everdeen.

Puse los ojos en blanco. A mi amigo le encantaba sacarme de quicio, y la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien. Tenía que reconocer que siempre lograba arrancarme una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir…

-… que ahora eres la señora Mellark? – terminó la frase por mí, me sonrió, y ambos nos reímos. Era oficial, adoraba trabajar con mi mejor amigo.

- Así que, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

Marvel se sentó a mi lado y yo plegué el periódico. No quería mentirle, pero no me apetecía nada hablar del tema.

- Es complicado, Marv. Ya sabes que los matrimonios lo son.

- Lo sé, Kat, pero tienes que entenderle a él.

- ¿A él? – fruncí el ceño.

- Peeta me ha llamado esta mañana. – Genial, de puta madre. Ahora no solo Marvel sabía lo de la pelea, también Glimmer, y por extensión todos los demás. Me veía una intervención en el salón de mi casa cuando volviese del trabajo. – Me ha contado que ya no quieres intentarlo más. Sé que debe ser difícil, pero también lo es para él.

- Marvel, no tienes ni puta idea – dije bajando la mirada – llevamos intentándolo 18 meses. Sin ningún resultado. Os negáis a creerlo. No puedo tener hijos. Es un hecho. Más vale que empecéis a aceptarlo. Ah, y por favor. Dejad de meteros en mi vida sexual. Todos. Te recomiendo que se lo digas al resto.

Me levanté de mal humor y me fui a dar mis clases de historia.

Para colmo de males empezó a dolerme la espalda de mala manera. "Los años no pasan en balde para nadie", pensé. Me tomé un ibuprofeno y mandé a los alumnos que leyesen en silencio mientras intentaba no morir del dolor. Estaba deseando llegar a casa y tomarme una buena copa de vino. Al final de una interminable mañana las clases acabaron y me fui a casa, pensando en los exámenes que al día siguiente tenía que hacer. Los de la clase de tercero copiaban demasiado. Iba a tener que tomar medidas.

Llegué a casa casi sin darme cuenta. Fui directa a la cocina, estaba hambrienta. Calenté las sobras que había en la nevera y me las comí rápidamente. Peeta no estaba en casa. Me arrastré hasta el sofá, pensando inevitablemente en la pelea que habíamos tenido aquella mañana, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Al final, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada sin saber bien dónde estaba. Peeta me miraba desde el otro lado del sofá, con semblante serio. Cerré los ojos. Ojalá pudiese quedarme dormida de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome dormir? – pregunté tímida.

- Un ratito. – Peeta se acercó a mi lado del sofá. – Katniss... siento lo de esta mañana.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

- No lo siento yo. Además, te debo una disculpa. Por lo que te dije del trabajo – me sonrojé fuertemente – lo siento mucho Peeta. Tú no tienes a culpa de que no se vendan tus obras. Son muy buenas, y lo sabes. Siento también lo otro.

Peeta me abrazó y yo me dejé llevar por su cálido cuerpo. Era reconfortante estar en los brazos de aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada. Acarició con suavidad mi cabello y limpió las lágrimas que, de nuevo, inundaban mis mejillas. Me acunó como habría acunado al bebé que no llegaba. Susurró en mi oído palabras reconfortantes, palabras bonitas, de las que hacen que se te derrita el corazón. Me besó con ternura y cariño, me acarició el cuerpo como sólo él sabía hacer.

Me dejé hacer, cansada de tanto discutir. Liberé mi mente de la ira y la frustración, dejé de pensar en todo lo que no podíamos tener y me centré en lo que tenía entre mis brazos en aquel momento. Cerré los ojos y me agarré con fuerza al cuello de mi marido cuando noté que me alzaba en vilo para llevarme a la cama. Aspiré su olor, acaricié su rubia cabellera, noté la fuerza de sus músculos. Busqué a tientas sus labios y los choqué contra los míos. Jadeé cuando separó sus labios de los míos para morderme un pezón, y el gimió cuando mi mano atrapó su duro y caliente miembro. Nos perdimos en nuestros cuerpos, y aunque no lo sabíamos, obramos un milagro.

* * *

**YOLOOOOOOO! ¿A que no os esperabais esto? ¿A que no? ¡Yo tampoco! Pero mira, aquí está :D Vale, antes que nada, quiero dejar claras un par de cosas. El primer lugar: La Chica Misteriosa NO se ha terminado. Aún tiene para rato, así que no flipéis porfa :) En segundo lugar. Este fic serán one-shots. Este primero es corto pa ver que os parece y eso. Digamos que es para "entrar en calor". Todos y cada uno de ellos estarán ambientados en el futuro, pero puede que expliquen cosas del pasado. Tercero. Es posible que haga spoiler de cosas de LCM (como en este caso lo del "accidente", ¿qué habrá pasado? CHANCHANCHAN!). Lo hago de forma deliberada, es obvio. Seguramente deje cositas caer hasta que lo cuente en el fic. Sobre todo si tiene que ver con el pasado. Creo que es una forma de que queráis saber más (aún) del fic. **

**Espero que os guste la idea, a mi me gusta y es una manera de relajarme de los otros fics. Y repito (just in case, os conozco) NO dejo ninguno de los fics, todo tiene su final, están en mi cabecita bien ordenados.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este mini capi? No sé de cuánta extensión serán los capis, más largos que este fijo. Espero vuestros reviews y opiniones. Por cierto, que también acepto peticiones de lo que queréis leer. Mientras yo voy escribiendo. **

**Chicas, va por vosotras, you know. **

**Por un review os dejo el baile de Marvel nunca visto**

* * *

_Claudia aka Marvelous_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2, Parte I: La Boda

* * *

La velada se estaba alargando mucho, pero supongo que era normal. No todos los días se celebra una despedida de soltera. No era una despedida de soltera propiamente dicha, dado que solo éramos cuatro chicas, se podría decir más bien que era una celebración entre amigas. Estábamos en el restaurante del hotel donde pasaríamos la noche antes del gran día.

—Dios, la comida está riquísima —dijo Glimmer con la boca llena—. Deberías haber cogido este catering para el banquete. ¡Está todo riquísimo!

—¿Hay algo que no esté rico para ti? —Preguntó Annie poniendo los ojos en blanco— No es por nada, Glimmer, pero tragas que no veas…

—Yo no tengo culpa. Es por el bebé. ¡Tengo hambre constantemente! Y esto está tan bueno… No lo puedo evitar.

—¿Y cuánto dices que le queda para parir? No sé si podré aguantar esto mucho más tiempo… —Annie había bajado la voz para que solo yo pudiese oírla, y no pude evitar que una risita se me escapase.

—Cariño, todas lo sabemos. Estás embarazada, es normal. Supongo que después de tanta comida no querrás postre, ¿no? —Miré a Glimmer con una sonrisa sincera. No podía caberle nada más. Ella no me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estás de coña, ¿no? Necesito mi dosis de azúcar. Quiero postre. Dime que hay postre, por favor.

—Está bien —puse los ojos en blanco. Menuda velada—. ¡Camarero! La carta de postres, por favor.

20 minutos después teníamos delante de nosotras una selección de los mejores postres. Glimmer no tenía suficiente con un postre para ella. Tenía que probarlos todos. Y la verdad es que los postres estaban de muerte, realmente buenos. Dado que fue lo único que realmente comí —estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer algo más— los disfruté mucho. Apenas había tocado la verdura, y mucho menos la carne. El nudo que tenía en el estómago no desaparecía. Ni tampoco la vocecita que me decía, "¡Mañana te casas!". Mañana me caso. Genial.

—Camarero, más champán, por favor —pidió Effie. Era la tercera botella, y había que tener en cuenta que de las cuatro, solo bebíamos tres. Un verdadero exceso.

—Yo no quiero beber más, Eff. Por si lo recuerdas, me caso mañana. Y una novia con resaca es de lo peor que hay.

—Pues más para mí —dijo bebiendo una copa rápidamente cuando nos trajeron la botella—. He visto a un rubio guapísimo en el bar y me lo quiero ligar.

—¡Effie! ¿Tengo que recordarte que estás casada? —la miré con mucha reprobación. ¿De qué coño iba?

—¿Eh? ¡No! No hace falta, gracias, lo recuerdo. Tú estabas allí cuando me casé.

—Sí, porque te casaste con mi hermano, y ese será el único rubio guapísimo con el que ligarás. ¿Entendido?

Effie se limitó a reírse sonoramente, lo cual era bastante irritante. Me estaba cabreando de verdad. Glimmer estaba insoportable con su embarazo y Effie estaba más rara de lo normal. Aquella insinuación de que iba a ligar con otro hombre no me había gustado nada en absoluto. Por ahora sólo se salvaba Annie… y ya veríamos, se le estaba subiendo el champán a la cabeza y eso nunca era bueno.

—Voy al lavabo, señoritas —nos informó Effie sonriendo. Sonriendo demasiado, he de decir. Empezó a caminar… hacia al lado equivocado.

—Effie, los lavabos están por allí —señalé con la cabeza—. En esa dirección está el bar.

—Ay, qué tonta. Debe ser el champán. Ahora vuelvo.

—Como tarde más de cinco minutos, voy a por ella, en serio. Solo aviso.

—Después de todo lo que ha bebido va a pegar una meada descomunal —soltó Glimmer de pronto. Nos la quedamos mirando un poco incómodas—. ¿Qué? Os lo aseguro, yo voy cada dos minutos al servicio…

—Gracias por la información, cariño. Pero dudo que Effie esté embarazada. Y si lo está, el bebé mañana tendrá una resaca descomunal.

Nos reímos las tres y la tensión que había en el aire desapareció. Durante los últimos seis meses habíamos tenido dos monotemas: el bebé de Glimmer, y mi boda. Y, francamente, me alegraba de que ahora estuviésemos hablando del primer tema, no me apetecía nada hablar por enésima vez de las flores, la mantelería, cubertería, menús, postres, vinos, peinados, o damas de honor. Quería un momento de relax con mis amigas, bebiendo una copa —porque me bebí otra copa de champán— y sin pensar en "el gran día". Solo había una cosa que no me podía quitar de la cabeza, y con suerte nunca lo haría. Mi futuro marido.

¿Dónde estaría Peeta ahora? Si mis cálculos no fallaban, y no solían hacerlo, iría por la quinta o sexta cerveza, y seguramente le dolería la tripa de comer tanta pizza y alitas de pollo con sus amigotes. Cómo no, Cato, Marvel y Finnick le hacían compañía esta noche. Maldije las viejas costumbres de dormir separados la noche antes del enlace, eran estúpidas y odiosas. Necesitaba mimos y abrazos, pero lo que más falta me hacía era echar un polvo. Siempre que bebía me pasaba lo mismo… el alcohol me ponía muy cachonda. Era inevitable. Suspiré sonoramente y apuré mi copa de champán. Entonces me di cuenta.

—¿Dónde está Effie? —dije poniéndome erguida al instante—. ¡Dios! Debe llevar como 20 minutos en el baño… ¡será zorra! Voy a ir a por ella, ahora mismo. Ya puede tener una buena cagalera porque de esta no se libra.

—Katniss, relájate —me dijo Annie— algo le habrá pasado, digo yo.

—Sí, la mierda ese de rubio le ha pasado, como si no lo hubiese dejado claro… la muy puta, como la pille haciendo algo le arranco esa cabellera rubia que tiene.

Me levanté de la mesa tan deprisa que tiré unas cuantas copas sobre el mantel, pero me daba igual. Miré al camarero y me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué iba a hacer, pedir perdón? Estaba en plena crisis con la que dentro de poco podría ser mi cuñada muerta. Muerta, porque me la iba a cargar. Empecé a caminar hacia los baños, y cuando me di cuenta mis amigas me seguían. "Cuantas más, mejor", pensé.

—¿Sabes a dónde vamos, Katniss?

—A arrancarle la cabeza a Effie, ahí vamos.

—No, en serio, ¿dónde está? ¡Estamos dando palos de ciego! A este paso puede haber vuelto a su casa con ese guaperas, ¡o haber subido a su habitación!

—Shhhh calla, busquemos primero en los baños y luego ya veremos dónde vamos a mirar.

Caminé a paso firme hasta los servicios de mujeres, tentada incluso de quitarme los tacones para no hacer ni un solo ruido. Allí dentro no había nadie. Glimmer, por supuesto, aprovechó para hacer pis, y Annie se retocó el pintalabios. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no podía hacer nada salvo pensar en mi amiga y su traición. ¿Realmente estaba con otro hombre? ¿La víspera de mi boda? Me negaba a creerlo, no podía ser, tenía que haber otra explicación plausible. Suspiré y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué coño estábamos haciendo? Eran las 11 de la noche, estábamos en un hotel del centro de la ciudad, habíamos bebido champán, mi cuñada había desaparecido, y para colmo de males, me casaba al día siguiente.

Sí, si había un momento para llorar, sin duda era ese. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Sin duda era el estrés lo que me estaba llevando al límite de la situación. Lloraba en silencio, así que mis amigas no se dieron cuenta hasta que estuvieron listas para salir de nuevo en busca y captura de la zorra rubia.

—Ey, pero Katniss, ¿qué te pasa, cariño? Ven aquí —Annie me abrazó y yo rodeé su espalda con mis brazos sollozando levemente.

—Todo esto me está superando… la boda, la familia, no poder ver a Peeta, esa perra de Effie… ¡necesito que acabe ya! Quiero que llegue mañana, pero a la vez quiero que termine. Dios, qué pesadilla.

—Es normal, cielo, es mucha presión… pero para eso estamos nosotras aquí. Y… creo que es momento de darte una sorpresa de última hora, ¿no crees, Annie? —Glimmer sonrió enigmáticamente y sacó su móvil del bolso—. Voy a llamar a ese zorrón de Effie, y si no contesta, ¡que se joda! Te damos la sorpresa nosotras solas.

Salimos al pasillo las tres. Annie me tenía cogida de la cintura y me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con un pañuelo, y Glimmer caminaba un paso por delante de nosotras teléfono en mano.

Entonces lo oímos.

¡Era el móvil de Effie! Y estaba cerca, muy cerca. Después el móvil dejó de sonar… para dar paso a los gemidos de mi cuñada. Iba a matarla. Estaba follando en alguna parte muy cerca de los baños. Sin duda, tenía morbo, pero aún así se iba a llevar su merecido. Nos plantamos delante de la puerta de la que salían los gemidos de un hombre y una mujer. La puerta estaba supuestamente cerrada, sería del servicio del restaurante, y de alguna manera Effie la habría abierto.

—Entro yo primera. Y la mato, os aviso. Esa zorra va a tener que usar peluca a partir de mañana.

Glimmer y Annie me miraron con miedo, pero asintieron. Effie era parte de mi familia, esto era cosa mía. Abrí la puerta con decisión y mi mundo se cayó abajo. Era cierto. Sí, lo había oído, sabía que estaba con un tío. Pero de ahí a ver a mi mejor amiga montada en una mesa, en pelotas, y follando con un rubio macizorro, había un gran trecho. Me quedé en la puerta, mirándola, mientras ella trataba de taparse con las manos. Toda la ropa estaba en el suelo.

—¡Joder Katniss! ¿No podrías llamar? Estoy algo ocupada, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—No me digas. Ya lo veo. Al menos te has tirado a alguien que tiene buen culo. En serio Effie, no mereces ni la bofetada que quiero pegarte. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Cato? ¡Cómo!

Effie empezó a reírse. Primero era una risa floja, pero de pronto empezó a carcajearse delante de mí, al igual que el chico, que seguía de espaldas a nosotras, completamente desnudo, tapando el cuerpo de mí ya no tan amiga.

—La verdad… se lo hago con mucho gusto.

—Tendrás poca vergüenza… ¡yo te mato! Quítate a ese maromo de encima, ven aquí, ¡y pelea como una mujer!

Me acerqué más hacia ella y puse los puños en alto, como si estuviese simulando una pelea. Entonces el chico se separó un poco de la rubia y se dio la vuelta… dejándome de piedra. Bajé los brazos inmediatamente.

—¿Cato? ¿Pero qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Intentaba follarme a mi mujer, pero me has interrumpido. Hola, eh.

—Pero… tú dijiste… y tú estabas… ¡tú se suponía que estabas con Peeta! ¿Dónde has dejado a mi pobre novio? ¿Dónde está? Le voy a llamar por teléfono ahora mismo… ¡mal hermano!

—Katniss, tranquilízate por favor, Peeta está muy bien —me cortó Glimmer—. ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que teníamos una última sorpresa para ti? —yo solo asentí con la cabeza, demasiadas cosas tenía en mente como para decir nada— pues bien, se trata de Peeta. Está aquí, en el hotel. Y vas a verle. No, no te preocupes —Glimmer había 'leído' mi cara rápidamente— él no va a verte a ti… lo entenderás todo rápidamente, subamos. Y tú, cacho de cerda… vístete y nos vemos en la puerta de la habitación.

Las tres miramos a Effie y a mi hermano con cierta desaprobación, y no era para menos. Salí de allí negando con la cabeza, ¿qué era todo esto? Peeta, y supuse que Cato, Finnick y Marvel, en el hotel, mi cuñada follando en un cuarto de servicio, mi boda… demasiado para mí. Subimos en el ascensor hasta la planta 12 y mis amigas me guiaron por los pasillos hasta quedarnos delante de una puerta bastante grande. Annie me aclaró que era una Suite Junior. "Qué nivel", pensé.

—Ahora quédate aquí un momento, que me tengo que encargar de los últimos detalles. Tardaré unos tres minutos. Espero que te guste.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Glimmer desapareció de nuestra vista, dejándonos a Annie y a mí en el pasillo.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Annie?

—No te puedo contar nada —sonreía y se mordía el labio— pero tranquila… te gustará. Es tu despedida de soltera, ¿no? Pues… ya que lo suyo es que eches un último polvete de soltera, ¿con quién mejor que con Peeta?

—Pero…

—Pero nada —me cortó— tu espera y verás. No seas impaciente, Katniss.

Empecé a dar golpecitos con el pie al suelo, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba nerviosa. Al otro lado de la pared estaba Peeta, el que en unas horas sería mi futuro marido, y me moría de ganas de verle. Pasaron más de tres minutos y Glimmer no salía, pero tampoco se escuchaba nada. Por fin, se abrió la puerta.

—Perdón, perdón. Ya es todo tuyo, Kat. Recuerda que tu habitación es esta —me dio una llave magnética que no pensaba utilizar. ¿Para qué tenía esa suite si no?— Cuando acabes ve a dormir aquí y por la mañana iremos a vestirte y a que te peinen y maquillen. No duermas aquí, bajo ningún concepto. Sé que lo estás pensando. No lo hagas. Va en serio. Vendré a comprobar si estás aquí a las 2, y te patearé el culo como te vea en la cama.

—Sí, ya, como si pudieses entrar —dije en voz baja.

—Cariño, ¿tanto me subestimas? Tengo una copia de la llave —dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.

—¡Mierda! Dejadme dormir con Peeta, no pasará nada.

—Tienes toda la vida para dormir con él —que quejó Annie— ahora entra, y disfruta.

Mis dos amigas me dieron un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de ellas con una sonrisa tímida. No sabía lo que me encontraría al otro lado de aquella puerta. La abrí lentamente y entré despacio. Estaba alucinando. Por todas partes había velas de lo que parecía canela y vainilla, lo que daba un aire cálido a la habitación. Nada más entrar a la derecha había un enorme cuarto de baño, con jacuzzi incluido, que pedía a gritos ser utilizado. La estancia era el dormitorio en sí, y al fondo se veía otra habitación, que debía ser una especie de estudio o sala de estar. Tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo y con los ojos tapados, estaba Peeta.

—¿Peeta?

—Katniss, por fin has llegado. La verdad es que a pesar de que estés aquí, me quedo con ganas de verte —Peeta tenía puesto un antifaz sobre los ojos, como los que se usan para dormir— porque seguro que estás preciosa. Siempre lo estás.

—Trae eso, vamos a romper un poco las normas.

Fui decidida a quitarle a Peeta el antifaz, pero él me lo impidió.

—¡No! No puedo verte, Kat. Quiero verte, me ha costado mucho, pero al final creo que es lo mejor. Además… tiene su punto, ¿sabes?

Peeta se mordió el labio y sonrió. Así que esas teníamos. Bueno, podía jugar y aprovechar las circunstancias.

—Sabes, mañana nos casamos. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —me quité los tacones y me acerqué hasta la cama—. Pero ya que estamos, no voy a decir que no. Porque me muero por hacer esto.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de mi casi marido, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, atrapando sus labios con los míos. Me iba a despedir de la soltería como dios manda.

Peleamos sobre las sábanas durante tres cortísimas horas. Hice que Peeta disfrutase como nunca, y le tuve que prometer que al día siguiente, en nuestra noche de bodas, yo sería la que llevase el antifaz. El caso es que con los ojos tapados era una sorpresa todo lo que podía pasar, así, cuando una vez desnudos y sobre la cama me metí toda la polla de Peeta en la boca, obviamente 'no lo vio venir'. No podía anticipar mis movimientos, no podía saber cómo estaba o cuál sería mi reacción. Y eso era muy excitante.

A las dos de la mañana se acabó la fiesta.

—Tengo que volver a mi habitación, Peeta.

—No, quédate conmigo, por favor. Te juro que no miraré.

—Eso es imposible, Peet. Mañana es demasiado importante, y si me quedo aquí no dormiremos. Glimmer vendrá de un momento a otro.

—Sabes que se habrá quedado dormida en los brazos de Marvel, no vendrá. Nadie sabrá que has dormido aquí, puedes irte por la mañana. Por favor.

Peeta buscó a tientas mi rostro y me besó en los labios, los cuales tenía hinchados de tanto besar y morder. Le devolví el beso pero me separé rápidamente.

—Peeta, en serio, mañana tendremos toda la noche, quiero estar despejada para el día que nos espera. No me lo hagas más difícil.

—Está bien —suspiró— pero solo porque mañana serás mía toda la noche. Dame un beso antes de irte.

Le di un beso en los labios, y me marché a mi habitación, tres plantas más arriba.

A las nueve de la mañana sonó mi teléfono, que estaba perdido entre las sábanas de mi enorme cama. Era Effie. Recordé todo lo de la noche anterior y fruncí el ceño antes de contestar.

—Buenos días corazón, ¿qué tal tu noche?

—¿Mi noche? Dirás la tuya, pedazo de zorra. Casi te mato, ¿lo sabías?

Risas al otro lado de la línea, y no solo de Effie, también se oía a mi hermano. Seguro que acababan de follar, los muy cabrones.

—¡Buenos días Kat! —gritó Cato a lo lejos.

—Dile a mi hermano que él tampoco se salva, sois los dos unos pervertidos. ¡Ya os vale!

—Vamos Kat, fue divertido… y morboso. Siempre había querido colarme en algún sitio así para hacerlo. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Me has llamado solo para contarme batallitas sexuales, o qué?

—En parte sí, claro. Pero también era para despertarte. En media hora subirán el desayuno a tu habitación, y en una hora llega el peluquero. Supongo que en un par de horas, cuando estés peinada y eso, llegará la maquilladora. Lo último es el vestido. Así que mueve el culo a la ducha, desayunamos las cuatro contigo. ¡Hasta ahora!

Me caí de espaldas sobre la cama y suspiré. Iba a ser un día muy largo. El día de mi boda.

* * *

**YOLOOOOOOOO un capi más de esta locura! ¿Qué os parece? Y va en dos partes, porque soy mala malísima muahahaha! Noooo no es por mala :) Es para que tengáis ganas de más, y me pidáis que suba - y de paso, tengo tiempo de acabar el capi de LCM, que lo leáis, y liaros aún más, porque van a pasar cosas para flipar! **

**Espero que quede claro: La Chica Misteriosa NO ha terminado, seguiré con el fic.**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capi de hoy? Puede que sea un poco locura, pero se me ocurrió, y bueno... me gusta mucho la idea, pero quiero saber si os gusta también a vosotros :) Esta es la primera parte, en menos de una semana subiré la segunda parte, ¡El gran día! la boda y todas las cosas que van a pasar en ella. ¿Tenéis ganas? ¡Yo también! Ya sabéis que acepto todo tipo de ideas, tips, consejos, críticas, whatever, solo decidme que aquí estoy y no muerdo ;) **

**Chicas, va por vosotras, you know. **

**Review time**

**Effius: **Spoilers SÍ! Y en este capi te has comido en spoiler del siglo con respecto al Caffie, muajajajajaja porque sí! están casados! COMO?! CUANDO!? Tendrás que esperar para saberlo :3 (soy mala y lo se, y te encanta) espero que no me mates, además vendrán más cosas :D La primera siempre :_) YOLO, te quiero :D

**CarlaMellark: **no me mates Carla! Porfa! :$ ¿Quieres saber más? TOMA MAS! recuerda que esto son one-shots asi que no van seguidos... de la historia del primer capi iremos sabiendo entre LCM y lo que vaya poniendo, ahora que si que está embarada (gracias por el chivatazo del capi anterior xD) pues supongo que dedicaré algo a ese tema, no se si quizás el parto (?) o ya veremos, me lo voy sacando de la manga xD Tu si que me encantas :) lofiu (L)

**akatsuki84: **no tranqui, LCM no se acaba, para nada :) me alegro de que te guste, esa es la idea, que tengáis ganas de más ;)

**DandelioN2: **accidente: sísisisisisisi, se verá en LCM, ya lo veras muajajajaja que mala soy xD Marvel, qué puedo decir, es mi alter-ego, sí, tengo favoritismos xD Recuerda que Kat estudió historia, y ahora es profesora :) Gracias por pasarte :D ah, antes de publicar la 2ª parte, subiré LCM ;)

**Roxanne0899:** ¡Gracias! :D espero que te guste, de verdad. ¿Mónica y Chandler? jajaja supongo que por el tema de los bebés y eso.. que raro es imaginarlos así xD

**slendyH:** Gracias, espero que te guste!

**LJDH 3:** para saberlo lee LCM que pronto se sabrá que ocurrió :) gracias por pasarte!

**MarianUchiha:** Por supuesto, siempre juntos, pase lo que pase, se aman en todo momento :) Me alegro que te gustara, ya se sabrán más cosas del "milagro"

**peetkat:** gracias :D

* * *

_Marvelous_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Boda, parte II

* * *

Tal y como Effie había previsto, a los 30 minutos un enorme desayuno subió a mi habitación. Minutos después llegaron mis amigas. Glimmer estaba contentísima, por supuesto, dado que había de todo. Fruta, café, leche, infusiones, huevos revueltos, tostadas, beicon, salchichas… aquello era un desayuno con mayúsculas, y a mí no me entraba ni una tila. ¡Era el jodido día de mi boda! Todo el mundo comería cosas deliciosas menos yo.

—Me están entrando náuseas —confesé al rato de ver a mis amigas comer— creo que voy a ir a vomitar.

—Cariño, no estarás embarazada, ¿no?

—No caerá esa breva —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco— solo es que tanta comida, tanta presión… dios, necesito vomitar.

Me encerré en el baño y abrí el agua de la ducha a tope, solo para no oír a mis amigas hablar sobre mí en mi dormitorio. Quería un momento de intimidad antes de que todo se hiciese terriblemente real, antes de peinarme, maquillarme, vestirme, y finalmente casarme. Un momento para mí. Finalmente las arcadas se hicieron notar y un reguero de vómito subió por mi garganta. Me acerqué a la taza del váter y vacié el contenido de mi estómago. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Salí del baño una vez me hube lavado los dientes a conciencia. Glimmer seguía comiendo y yo no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Era un pozo sin fondo, y lo peor era que, a pesar de estar embarazada de 6 meses, estaba delgada. Sí, tenía un barrigón enorme, pero no estaba gorda. De hecho, estaba tan delgada que parecía que tenía aún más barriga. Era odiosa.

—No te quedes con hambre, ¿eh cariño? —le dije irónicamente. Ella se limitó a sonreír con la boca llena.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Has vomitado? —Effie me sonrió. Se notaba que su preocupación era sincera.

—Sí, todo va bien. He vomitado todo el desayuno —hice una mueca— pero de verdad, estoy bien. Son los nervios… me están matando.

—Cariño, tranquila… sé que es muy fácil de decir, todo el rollo ese de "tranquila, todo saldrá bien, bla bla bla", pero es que es en serio: todo saldrá bien. ¡Lo tengo todo controlado! ¿Crees que dejaría algún detalle suelto? Ni muerta. Puedes dar gracias de que sea parte de tu familia, te estoy salvando el culo en esta boda, me debes una muy gorda.

Muy a mi pesar, Effie tenía razón. Lo había organizado todo, la velada iba a ser perfecta. Desde la mantelería hasta la distribución de los invitados en la mesa, todo estaba organizado a la perfección. Iba a ser la boda perfecta. Siguiendo con la agenda de Effie, unos 10 minutos después llegó Cinna, mi estilista, encargado de peinarme y maquillarme para mi gran día. Me costó mucho encontrar al peluquero adecuado, pero con la ayuda de mis amigas y de las páginas amarillas, dimos sin duda con el que debía ser el mejor peluquero de Nueva York.

Cinna no era como los estilistas normales. Sí, era muy, y cuando digo "muy" quiero decir rematada y casi insoportablemente gay, pero por lo demás no se parecía a nadie que hubiese conocido antes, peluquero o no. Para empezar, era el primer hombre al que había conocido que llevase delineador de ojos —de color dorado, además— sin parecer una drag-queen o una reinona marica. Siempre vestía de riguroso negro, a pesar de tener la piel oscura, y llevaba el pelo muy corto. No era dado a las sonrisas, pero cuando lo hacía, sus labios mostraban una dentadura blanca y perfecta que era realmente contagiosa. A Cinna la sonrisa siempre le llegaba a los ojos. Se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Según lo que él mismo me había contando en una ocasión —en una de las múltiples pruebas de peinado que tuvimos en los meses previos de la boda—, su trabajo no era peinar a las novias para que los demás las vieran guapas, su trabajo era peinarlas para que ellas mismas se vieran guapas. Él sacaba la belleza de dentro de cada mujer y se la enseñaba a todos. Incluyendo a la dueña de tal belleza.

Sin duda hacía su trabajo realmente bien, porque hasta yo misma lograba verme bella durante más de cinco minutos. En ocasiones, cuando me arreglaba para salir con Peeta, o con mis amigas, quedaba satisfecha frente al espejo. Mi miraba tímidamente sabiendo que iba realmente guapa, contenta con el resultado de mi pelo o mi maquillaje. Pero después, al pasar por delante de cualquier superficie reflectante, me miraba y no me gustaba nada lo que veía. ¿Cómo coño había pensado antes que iba guapa? Era un maldito orco de Mordor. Flacucha, ojerosa, con un pelo asquerosamente normal sin forma ni volumen y cuerpo que pasaba desapercibido. Ese era, al menos, el concepto que yo tenía de mi misma la mayoría de veces.

Cinna cambió por completo ese autoconcepto que yo tenía de mi misma, al menos cuando sus milagrosas manos modificaban mi piel. Tenía razón. No se trataba de tapar mi piel con productos, se trataba de realzarla. Mis ojos se veían más grises que nunca, mi sonrisa, radiante, mis pómulos, altísimos. Mi pelo lucía increíble en un semi-recogido coronado con una diadema a conjunto con el vestido.

—Obras milagros, Cinna, en serio —le dije con una sonrisa—. Nadie me habría podido dejar como tú. Tan…

—¿Guapa? —terminó por mí sonriendo él también.

—Sí, supongo que esa es la palabra. Gracias. Y a ti también, Portia. Grandísimo trabajo.

—Es un placer trabajar con alguien como tú —contestó ella amablemente. Era mujer de pocas palabras.

Me senté delante del espejo sin dejar de mirarme, como las niñas pequeñas, mientras Cinna y Portia maquillaban a las damas de honor. ¿Seguiría estando igual de guapa en 5, 10, 20 años? Era imposible saberlo. Lo único que esperaba era que Peeta me siguiese amando, que siguiésemos juntos, que todo fuese tan perfecto como ahora. Porque a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, a pesar de los años, aquí estábamos, al punto de casarnos.

Un rato después llegó mi madre, que iba guapísima, ataviada en un vestido color vino. Me abrazó y me miró, tan incrédula como yo por lo guapa que iba.

—Hija, estás…

—Ya sé mamá, ya sé. Estoy muy guapa. Gracias.

—Ay, hija. Ojalá tu padre te viese. Eres toda una mujer, has terminado tu carrera, te vas a casar, dentro de unos años tendrás hijos y me harás abuela… —unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de mi madre, y yo peligraba a terminar de la misma manera, cosa que provocaría echar por tierra todo mi maquillaje—. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. Hoy es un día muy especial, hoy es tu día. ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

—Sí, creo que sí. Solo falta el capullo de mi hermano.

—¡No hables así de Cato! —me reprendió mi madre.

—Mamá, no te imaginas la que lió ayer en el hotel. Entre mi hermano y la guarra de su mujer, me traen loca.

—¡Te he oído! ¡Guarra tú! —gritó Effie desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Pues te está bien empleado por lo que hiciste —contesté enfadada—. Los pillé haciendo cosas en un sitio prohibido, aquí, en el hotel —susurré a modo de confidencia— mientras estábamos cenando en el restaurante. ¡La muy guarra! Y cuando los pillé en el acto, tu querido hijo no hacía más que reírse. Tan típico de Cato, no hay nada que se tome en serio.

Me crucé de brazos y puse cara de enfurruñada —la misma que ponía de pequeña, cuando me enfadaba con mi hermano mayor— cuando oí una sonora carcajada detrás de mí. Cato había estado escuchando todo el rato, como el viejo cotilla que era, sin decir nada. Me giré en redondo sobre mis tacones y le pegué una patada en la espinilla. I regret nothing.

—Cato Everdeen, ¡eres lo puto peor! Si no te quisiese tanto, maldito, ibas a ver lo que mis puños son capaces de hacer. Te lo advierto. Nada de jueguecitos hoy.

—Vamos hermanita —dijo mientras se sobaba la espinilla—, no pienso hacer nada, te llevaré al altar y ya está, hoy es tu día, te lo prometo. Nada de cosas como las de anoche.

—¿Tienes los anillos? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Él se limitó a palmearse el bolsillo del traje.

—Todo está preparado. Por cierto, estás muy guapa.

Cato me besó en la mejilla y me permití relajarme por primera vez en toda la mañana. Mi madre nos miró de arriba abajo, negando con la cabeza y diciendo algo sobre las juventudes de hoy en día. Yo me abracé brevemente a mi hermano, sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos, sabiendo que todo iría bien y que en ningún momento me abandonaría. Todo iba a ser perfecto. Me miré en el espejo y me encontré con la mirada de Cato, ambos sonreímos. Sí, mi hermano tenía razón, iba realmente guapa, y me moría de ganas de ver lo guapísimo que tenía que ir Peeta.

Un par de horas después se hizo oficial: todo estaba listo. Entre todos me ayudaron a enfundarme en mis perfectas medias, mi flamante y voluptuoso traje de novia, mis tacones y mi velo. Era una auténtica novia, como la de las revistas, pintada, peinada y arreglada. Lo último en llegar fue el ramo, fresco y recién hecho para que las flores no se marchitaran antes de tiempo. Finalmente, logramos subirnos todos a la limusina —blanca también, cómo no— y llegar a la iglesia sólo 15 minutos tarde. Empecé a hiperventilar nada más aparcar delante de la iglesia. De pronto el vestido me apretaba, los zapatos me dolían, el peinado se me antojaba demasiado y el maquillaje me quedaba horrendo. ¿Y si no gustaba a Peeta? ¿Cómo demonios iba a aguantarme toda la vida? ¡Si era insoportable! Me pasaba el día quejándome de todo, nunca quería fregar los platos, dejaba la ropa sucia desperdigada por ahí y no la llevaba al cesto, vivía prácticamente a base de comida china y luego obligaba a Peeta a pagarla… era lo peor, definitivamente.

—Katniss, ¿va todo bien? Te has puesto más blanca que tu vestido —me preguntó Glimmer mientras se comía una chocolatina. Puse los ojos en blanco e intenté hacer algún comentario ingenioso, pero nada me salió.

—Sí, todo va bien, estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

—Oh vamos, todo está perfecto Kat, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. ¡Lo he organizado yo! Solo falta la novia en el altar, así que no hagamos esperar más a Peeta, ¿quieres?

—Vale Effie, gracias por tan alentadoras palabras —contesté casi sin aliento— solo dame un momento, ¿quieres? Quiero… quiero estar segura, quiero saber que esto está bien. Que esto saldrá bien.

No sé de dónde carajo salieron aquellos nervios tan inoportunos, pero desde luego me estaban jodiendo el gran momento. Intenté respirar hondo, aunque era un poco complicado con aquel vestido tan apretado. Agarré con fuerza el asiento de la limusina rezando por no ponerme a vomitar en aquel preciso momento y cerré los ojos. "Katniss, Peeta te quiere. Te ama, desde siempre. Desde antes de que tú te dieras cuenta. Esto saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien. Me aguanta todos los días, aunque deje pelos en el lavabo, ropa sucia en el suelo, tazas de café por todos lados. Y yo también le aguanto a él, ¡faltaría más! Es un desastre con sus pinturas, lo deja todo por en medio, lápices, pinceles, lienzos. Y aún así… quiero seguir despertando a su lado todos los días de mi vida. Sí, Kat. Puedes hacer esto. Te apuesto cinco pavos a que saldrá bien. Saldrá bien. Recuerda quién eres. Recuerda que eres su chica misteriosa."

Así que después de mi monólogo interno abrí los ojos y salí del coche, decidida a caminar hasta el altar. Sin saber realmente a dónde iba, ni mirar a la gente que me rodeaba, cogí el brazo de mi hermano y me adentré en aquella iglesia. Fue un camino muy corto —aunque en realidad, apenas lo recuerdo— porque antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, estaba en el altar, al lado de Peeta. Decir que iba guapo era quedarse muy, muy corto. Nunca lo había visto tan deslumbrante, tan feliz, sonriente, y sin duda alguna, apuesto. Nos limitamos a mirarnos, visiblemente nerviosos, mientras la ceremonia seguía adelante.

Logré que la voz no me temblase cuando pronuncié mis votos, pero no pude evitar que mis manos bailasen a su gusto cuando tuve que ponerle el anillo a Peeta. Aquello parecía una misión imposible, el maldito anillo no entraba de ninguna manera. Peeta ahogó una risita que solamente el pastor y yo escuchamos, y pese a que estuve tentada de darle un pisotón, acabé riendo yo también. Era el día de mi boda, por el amor de dios, fuera el estrés y los nervios.

Para ser totalmente sincera, recuerdo poco de toda la ceremonia. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Más que las palabras del pastor, recuerdo la mirada de Peeta, cómo acariciaba mi mano con la suya, cómo me susurró al oído que estaba preciosa y me hizo sonrojar hasta la raíz del pelo, las ganas que sentí de que fuese por fin mi marido. Ya era hora de dejar a un lado nuestra historia adolescente y empezar a vivir nuestra vida real, nuestra vida adulta. Sin misterios.

—¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó Peeta una vez estuvimos sentados en la limusina que nos llevaba de vuelta al hotel, casados por fin. Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar desde la noche anterior, y dudaba mucho que tuviésemos tiempo una vez llegásemos al banquete. Iba a ser un día muy largo, con mucha familia, fotos, y demás. Realmente estaba esperando que llegase a su fin, aunque por otra parte no quería que terminase.

—Sí, lo soy. Mucho —sonreí sincera—. Gracias por dejarme ser tu esposa.

—No, gracias a ti Kat —Peeta se acercó a mí y pegó su frente con la mía y me cogió las manos—, por… por todo. No tengo palabras. Simplemente gracias por querer estar conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas. O al menos hasta que pidas el divorcio.

Me reí por su comentario y le di un golpe en el brazo. Hacía menos de una hora que estábamos casados y ya decía la palabra prohibida. Sí, ese era mi Peeta, sin duda.

—Entonces, ¿planeas aguantarme mucho tiempo? —me preguntó con cara divertida. Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero también sabía que iba en serio, que quería saber si estábamos bien, si aquello era de verdad. Detrás de aquella sonrisa traviesa veía cómo sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción, casi a punto de llorar. Me acerqué y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

—Bastante tiempo, sí. Tanto como quieras aguantarme tú —contesté. Peeta me miró a los ojos con semblante bastante serio y se acercó a mí para volverme a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, más profundamente, y con mucho más sentimiento. Quise arrancarle el traje allí mismo y follármelo de una vez por todas, pero me contuve. Más que nada porque el conductor estaba allí, nuestra limusina no tenía cristal chachi aisla-todo. Eso sí, se me mojaron las bragas que dio gusto.

—Para siempre —me susurró en el oído cuando, una eternidad más tarde, el beso se terminó.

Me abaniqué con la mano y me toqué las mejillas con los dedos, estaban ardiendo. Una cosa estaba clara: la pasión que Peeta y yo teníamos no había decaído nada en absoluto en los años que llevábamos de relación, y esperaba que no lo hiciese nunca. Para muestra, un botón. Con una sola mirada me derretía por completo y me hacía perder la cabeza. Sí, cada vez tenía más ganas de que el día acabase y encerrarme con mi ya marido en nuestra suite.

El día fue realmente fantástico. No solo nos juntamos toda la familia, también nos reencontramos con multitud de amigos a los que hacía siglos que no veíamos. La vieja pandilla unida de nuevo, en esta ocasión para celebrar mi boda.

—Felicidades chicos —dijo Marvel abrazándonos a los dos desde sus alturas—, ya era hora de que entraseis en el club de los casados. Parece mentira, somos unos putos viejos… ¿Cuándo fue que acabamos la universidad y nos convertimos en el tipo de gente que se casa?

—Y tiene hijos —dije señalando a Glimmer con la cabeza. Estaba sentada en una mesa, con aspecto de estar agotada, acariciando su enorme barriga. Marvel la miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Lo sé, quién lo iba a decir. En fin chicos, lo dicho, en serio, me alegro mucho por vosotros. Espero que sigáis así de felices mucho más tiempo. Y no os olvidéis de nosotros ahora que estáis casados, ¿eh? Que lo del domingo que viene sigue en pie.

—Tranquilo Marv, que no nos olvidamos. Nuestra vida será igual que siempre —dijo Peeta besándome la punta de la nariz—, solo que ahora por fin Katniss será mía para siempre.

Marvel y yo nos miramos y compartimos una mirada cómplice, yo me encogí de hombros y simplemente sonreí. Seguíamos siendo los mismos niños que una vez nos conocimos en la universidad, en versión más o menos adulta.

Después de Marvel vino mucha más gente a felicitarnos. Pese a que habían estado conmigo toda la mañana, Effie y Cato no pudieron faltar, estuvimos hablando con ellos cerca de 20 minutos, recordando historietas y recabando consejos para tener un matrimonio estable y con futuro. Sin duda ellos sabían bastante de eso. Nadie —o al menos yo, he de reconocerlo— hubiese esperado jamás que alguien como mi hermano lograse comprometerse tanto a algo o a alguien, pero lo había hecho. No solo seguía con Effie a lo largo de los años, si no que estaban mejor que nunca. Cato había ganado una pareja, y el resto habíamos ganado a una amiga genial. Era muy feliz con ellos.

—¿Iréis ahora a por el bebé? —me preguntó mi amiga dándome un toquecito en la tripa. Yo me sonrojé un poco—. Uh, ¡eso es que sí! ¡Voy a ser tía! No me lo creo, cariño, puede que en un año seamos tíos, ¿no es emocionante?

Mi hermano me miró con cara de "¿es en serio?" y yo sonreí. Ya me dolía la cara de tanto hacerlo, pero era el único gesto que me salía. Finnick y Annie también estuvieron hablando un rato con nosotros, dándonos la enhorabuena y, cómo no, hablando sobre nuestros proyectos del futuro. A ellos les iba muy bien, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El día que esa pareja se rompiese perdería toda mi fe en el amor.

Muchos otros amigos —de la facultad, del trabajo, o simplemente los que habíamos forjado a lo largo de los años— vinieron a nuestra boda y hablaron con nosotros. La pila de regalos llegaba casi hasta el techo y seguían llegando, Peeta tenía los bolsillos de su traje llenos de sobres con dinero y yo ya estaba mareada de tanto bailar con los invitados.

Apenas comí nada, tenía un nudo en el estómago que me impedía saborear los deliciosos platos que se sirvieron en mi propia boda, pero de lo que sí que me comí un buen cacho fue de tarta nupcial. Después de todo el rollo de la espada, cortarla juntos, bla bla bla, nos servimos dos trozos y nos fuimos a una mesa que estaba vacía y retirada a comerla.

—Que sepas que esto no es mi postre —dijo Peeta llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál tienes planeado que sea?

Formulé la pregunta con total inocencia, sin entender el significado subyacente de su afirmación, hasta que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Había tanta intensidad en su mirada que casi escupo la tarta.

—Ahora ya sabes cuál será mi verdadero postre. La verdad, estoy deseando despedirme de toda esta gente y desaparecer tras las puertas de nuestra habitación, desnudarte y hacerte el amor hasta caer rendido, que después me lo hagas tú, y dormir 12 horas seguidas abrazado a tu cuerpo.

—Creo que me apunto a ese plan tuyo.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y me relajé un poco, cosa que no era muy sencilla. La música estaba muy alta, la gente gritaba, baila, iba borracha y hacía todas las típicas cosas que se hacen en una boda. Podía ver cómo Marvel ya llevaba su corbata en la cabeza y encabezaba una conga —con Glimmer justo destrás suya, ya sin tacones y con el pelo como El Rey León—, cómo unos amigos del trabajo de Peeta se lo estaban montando disimuladamente detrás de un biombio que había, y cómo una chica, que no tenía ni idea de quién era, vomitaba en una cubitera.

Creí que por fin podríamos irnos a la cama hasta que Annie me arrastró al centro de la pista de baile y me sentó en una silla. Si quería bailar, lo tendríamos mal, porque me dolían los pies un huevo y porque sentada no iba a poder hacer mucho. Me levantó la falda del vestido hasta mitad del muslo y gritó para todos:

—¡Es hora de que el novio le quite la liga a la novia!

Casi me muero de vergüenza. Conocía esa parte del "ritual", por llamarlo de alguna manera, en la que el novio le quita con los dientes a la novia la dichosa liga de color rojo, pero no esperaba tener que hacerla. No me avergonzaba el hecho en sí de hacerlo, era por toda la gente que me estaba mirando, y lo que era peor, lo estaba disfrutando. Morbosos de mierda, se les salían los ojos de las órbitas viendo mis piernas casi desnudas, manchadas por aquel pequeño trozo de tela roja. Por un segundo esperé y recé para que Peeta se negase. Cuando vi su cara supe no solo que no iba a negarse, si no que lo iba a hacer encantado. Quise morirme. Se acercó a mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios, entonces bajó a mis muslos.

—¡Sin manos! —gritó alguien.

Peeta se llevó las manos a la espalda y bajó su boca hasta mi muslo. Yo creí que sería fácil, cosa de unos segundos, coger la tela con los dientes, bajar, y listo. Pero no. Cuando noté los labios de Peeta sobre mi piel ahogué un jadeo que quiso escapar de mis labios y miré a todos para ver si se habían dado cuenta. Todo iba bien. Mi marido empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos —en parte para coger la liga, en parte para hacerme sufrir, su cara lo decía— pero no lograba acertar. Estuve tentada de ayudarlo, de cogerla yo misma y quitármela, pero lo que estaba haciendo era tan jodidamente erótico que no quería que parase nunca. De hecho estaba pensando en pedirle que luego me quitase las medias con los dientes también. Unos cuantos minutos después logró enganchar la dichosa liga entre sus dientes y la bajó hasta el suelo, haciendo que todo el mundo aplaudiese y vitorease como nunca. Yo miré a Peeta y me mordí el labio con fuerza, apretando mis muslos y deseando largarme de allí.

Aún tardamos una hora más, el reloj marcaba las 4:22 de la madrugada —casi temprano para tratarse de una boda— pero finalmente nos subimos en el ascensor camino de la última planta. Tal y como marca la tradición, Peeta me levantó en vilo, yo metí la llave magnética en la puerta, y entramos en nuestra preciosa suite. La habitación era preciosa, pero lo que más me gustó fueron los dos detalles que vi primero: el jacuzzi y la cesta de fruta y comida que había sobre la mesa del salón. Porque sí, la habitación tenía salón, con su sofá y televisión, y después un enorme dormitorio con una cama preciosa de color blanco inmaculado, un tocador y un armario. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

—Ya sé que te lo he preguntado antes —empezó Peeta dejándome suavemente sobre la cama—, pero ¿eres feliz? Feliz del todo, me refiero. En cada aspecto de tu vida… ¿eres totalmente feliz?

—Sí, Peeta —me puse de rodillas en la cama, tirando los tacones a un lado—. Soy muy feliz. Aquí, contigo, casada, en casa, donde quiera que estemos, como quiera que estemos… soy feliz. Y quiero seguir siendo feliz siempre.

—Y pensar que si no llega a ser por el idiota de tu hermano nunca te hubiese dicho nada… —Peeta juntó su frente con la mía y yo acorté la distancia que nos separaba para besarlo.

—Aquello fue hace mucho tiempo —sí, sabía que todo era gracias a Cato, pero me daba rabia pensarlo porque sentía que le debía algo. Y odiaba deberle nada a mi hermano, algo tan importante.

—Me sigue pareciendo que fue ayer, aquella noche, aquella fiesta, aquella declaración, no lo olvidaré nunca. Te sigo queriendo igual.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron estremecer y volví a besarlo con más intensidad. No hablamos más, no dijimos nada más —con algún sentido al menos— y nos limitamos a besarnos y sobarnos por encima de la ropa durante un buen rato. Descargamos toda la pasión y tensión que habíamos acumulado durante todo el día, nos desnudamos el uno al otro con rudeza, con prisa, con ansia. Debería ser un momento bonito… eh, espera, estaba siendo un momento bonito, un momento nuestro, que reflejaba exactamente cómo éramos nosotros y cómo éramos entre nosotros.

Me tragué entera la polla de Peeta sin miramientos mientras él acariciaba mi clítoris con la lengua. Oh, dios bendiga el 69, en serio. Tuve que parar en un par de ocasiones —porque creo que hasta que no lo experimentas, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que cuesta chupar una polla y correrte a la vez—, para poder correrme a gusto, y después seguí, con el coño hinchado y palpitando, hasta que Peeta se corrió en mi garganta y yo me lo tragué todo. Después de eso, hicimos el amor, lento, pausado, ya calmados por fin, amándonos y dándonos todo el amor que éramos capaces de dar al otro. Como debía ser. Como fue.

En resumen, fue un gran día.

* * *

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar, tengo una noticia importante que dar. Es un poco triste, pero he tenido que tomar esta decisión: este será, por ahora, el último capítulo de 'Después de la Chica Misteriosa'. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, ni inspiración, ni ganas para seguir con la historia, así que le vamos a dar al pause por un tiempo. Me gustaría, una vez acabe alguna otra de las historias que tengo, seguir con esta de manera continuada, sin One-shots, que se convierta en una historia más. Pero ya veremos. Por ahora lo siento, pero va a seguir cerrada. **

**Después de este notición, os pregunto, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Ha estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas? No es fácil relatar una boda, y menos cuando yo apenas he vivido unas pocas, pero espero haber captado ese espíritu que tienen y espero haberlo transmitido bien. **

**Poco más me queda por decir, ya sabéis, si os ha molao, dejadme un review, y no os enfadéis conmigo porque 1) no os valdrá de nada, seguiré cerrando la historia y 2) me sentiré muy mal, y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero sentirme bien y tener tiempo para mí y todo eso. **

**Reviews: **

**Torposoplo12:** Respira Laura respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiira! Sé que me ibas a matar, lo sé, lo veía venir xD Y sí, están casados, están locos, follan por ahí en hoteles y se ríen de ello, son maravillosos. Bueno, no de "son los maravillosos" que ya sabemos quienes son pero me entiendes xD Espero que no tengas que esperar mucho para LCM porque aún me queda pa terminar el siguiente capi pero prometo que intentaré que sea rápido. Te amo. Ah, y espero que te haga gustao el capi xD

**Charlotte8800:** Gracias, otro abrazo para ti :)

**soderita:** Jajajajaja están locos! Gracias por pasarte!

**Lali weasly:** Ya tienes la segunda parte, perdón por tardar!

**MarianUchiha:** Guau, gracias por todo :D Sé que tardo mucho u.u pero es que tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y llevo cuatro historias a la vez y uff se me hace complicado, pero aquí está :D espero que te guste mucho, esta parte está más centrada en la boda y eso pero a mi me gusta igual :) Un beso!

**SlendyH:** Gracias!

**lgandara93:** ¡¿You here?! No me lo creo. Peeta para ti, ya lo sabes, yo quiero a Jack/Marv. Te hamo.

* * *

_Hasta más ver_

_Marv_


End file.
